User talk:DS2117
Sorry I'm contacting you here. I left the DSwiki. Mainly because of constant flamming while you where gone. Thats what I hate about big wikis. Some jerk always goes there and ruins it for me. By the way. Why did you say Who the hell am I? You know who I am... and I wasn't talking about anything... Anyway hope you had a happy easter. I did.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh no..... I wasn't talking to you... I was talking to that person who left that message on your talkpage........ Awwwwwww..... I miss you... :,-( DS2117 21:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) And, btw, it's okay! I LOVE RED VS. BLUE!!!! In my platoon, I'm Caboose. My platoon leader is Church. My friend Bolt is Tex. DS2117 21:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh that makes sense then. Yea PowerSeeker was the biggest flammer of me. And all because I put here page not her blog containing her story. So she flames me. I get her blocked for vandalism on my user page and she has flammed me as an A Wikia Contributer ever sense. And I missed you to:P. Ah well mind me messaging you here from now on?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I think it will be safer.... I read your talkpage.... SHE DRIVES ME CRAZY!!!!!!! Oh, did you read my updated story about Isaac and Ellie???? DS2117 22:32, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I still go there so yes.:) Its getting better and better.:) And she drives me crazy to. Apparently I deleted her page because she is a girl and the admins deleted it because we are "buddy buddy". So now by her and apparently BettyBoopKiss I have been labeled as a sexist person. You don't believe that do you?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC) No..... I don't think so... But I'm not saying you're ugly, if you know what I mean..... hehehehehe. XD But yeah, life here has been busy and tough....... :-( We only have a month left of school. NJROTC has been fun. We had a paintball fight yesterday. Ah, that was fun. But I did get a lot of injuries. Just bruises. I got shot in the head, leg, AND MY HANDS!!!!!! ooooooowwwwwwww.........DS2117 00:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I love Paintball:) That sucks about all the injuries though. That must've hurt. I probably would have been crying.:P Thats cool with one month of school and all. And thanks. I did get what you were saying.XD Sorry for the late response.:(Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's good to hear from you. I REALLY missed you!!!! DS2117 21:19, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Missed you to:). So I hear I herded my friend HellHoundSlayer over there? Is that true? I told him to say hi to you. Told him how nice you are especially to new users.:) Oh and to beware of PowerSeeker... so. Did you see my latest rant on what Marvel is doing to Spider-Man or even the Fantastic Four?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:17, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I haven't hear anything from him...... Not yet.... Well... I'm bored. XD LOL DS2117 22:24, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Ha aren't we all?:) Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Season 9 of Red vs. Blue is coming out soon!!!!!!! AH!!!!!!!!! CAN'T WAIT!!!!! DS2117 22:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep I'd guess last monday of the month.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I read your story on Dead Space Fanon Wiki....... I love it!!!! My two favorite games crossing over!! =) DS2117 22:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) So.... =) How are you? DS2117 22:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Good... been a slow day at work so in preparation for the new Call of Duty Black Ops Zombie map me and my friends watched the Living Dead movies by Romero. Mainly because hes the boss in it. How have you been? Worked on either of your stories lately?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.... At home. But I slowly work due to lack of sleep..... NJROTC is awesome but, a lot of work is needed to be done. We got Distinguished Unit again in 5 years in a row!!!!!! Hoorah!!! Check out our website!!! DS2117 23:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) There are a lot of pictures of us.... and.... uh.. me. XDDS2117 23:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Couldn't find you... or maybe I did and didn't notice it... happens when you have no clue what online friends look like but I'm sure you look nice.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) awwwwww...... Thanks! =) The website is www.islanderco.blog.spot.com DS2117 21:13, May 3, 2011 (UTC) My personal website is www.kristensanimationworld.weebly.com Okay? It's not complete yet but, hope you like it... DS2117 21:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Ha still couldn't find you... or the website... stupid google.><Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thats a cool webstie... did you draw the ODSTs? I thought those were really cool. ODSTs are my favorite of all the Halo military factions. Still couldn't see any pictures... or again maybe I did and didn't know who you were.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hm. let me get one. DS2117 22:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) There we are.... That's me and my friend Maggie. I'm on the right. DS2117 22:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Here's our Armed EX team. My platoon leader is in here.... hehehehe... DS2117 22:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Ha see I told you you would look nice.:) And your Platoon Leader looks scary.OoSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:44, May 4, 2011 (UTC) My platoon leader is in the 1st row in the back. XD Thanks for telling me I look nice! DS2117 21:20, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh I thought he was the one with the sunglassses. And I should tell you the truth about how you look.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Really? Go ahead. =) DS2117 21:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I usually don't have my hair up. DS2117 21:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) No no I did when I said you look really nice. I was merely saying that that is how you look. Haha sorry for the confusion.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh.....LOL.... Well, thank you Sniper. =) That's your nickname for me...hehehehehehe.... JK. DS2117 22:10, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I think you would look nice. Cuz, you sound nice, we both love Halo, Dead Space, Red vs. Blue, and other things!!!! DS2117 22:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Awwww thanks... and I guess we do... THATS AWESOME! LOL:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:10, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh and about the Machinima. It may be a while till ours is out. My friend requires the games so we can start. Anyway thats cool. Whats yours about? Its fine if you don't want to tell me. I'd understand. Ours is more of a military one but we also have a comedy one planned.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Ours is very complex to explain in text words.... Uh.. Think of us doing a mission but get sidetracked by funny problems.. PowerSeeker is mad at me... But I didn't do anything!!!! DS2117 21:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I hate the word and hate even more for using it but shes a real bitch. Thats that. She believes the rules should bend for her and that the world is against her. Its plain and simple. And your idea sounds great.:) Can't wait for it.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Huh? From where here? No I just rollback edits so people don't see the rollbacked edit or my edit. If your talking about DS wiki then I'd consider myself more KIA because I really don't want to return there as long as PowerSeeker is there.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Whats up. See Season 9 yet?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey.....its me.. Ds2117. Please read my recent message on dead space origins.... I cant explain ecerthing again.